Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with prostate cancer.
Prostate cancer is the second leading cause of cancer death among American men, after lung cancer. Every year, more than 180,000 new cases of prostate cancer are reported and approximately 29,000 men die of the cancer of the prostate. In order to have the best and timely treatments, early diagnosis is the key. The current gold standard for diagnosis is needle biopsy, which has major drawbacks and can still miss about 30% of existing carcinomas.
Hence an improved system, apparatus and method would be advantageous for the early and accurate detection and diagnosis of cancer, particularly prostate cancer.